


Ocean Eyes

by KUG



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Romance, Shiro is head-over-heels and he doesn't know what to do, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUG/pseuds/KUG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She was gorgeous. He never got over her. He never got tired of looking at even an inch of her.... But what he really loved was her eyes."</p>
<p>Shiro is falling for Allura, and he's falling so hard that he might scare himself, just a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Voltron fic I’ve written and of course it’s for this ship. I love them so much. This is pretty much a lot of Shiro’s thoughts and perceptions of himself. So he thinks he’s being an idiot when he really isn’t that nuts. I mean, everyone’s a little crazy for Allura, right? Also, go listen to ‘Ocean Eyes’ by Billie Elish right now, while you read. It works so well for this ship.

_I’ve been watching you for some time_

  
Shiro tried to be subtle.

  
He watched her from the corner of his eye, noticing her movements: the elegant wave of her hand, the graceful way she turned, her regal head held high and proud. Whether the team was eating dinner, or discussing a mission, or just sitting in silence, occupied with their own thoughts or activities, he would take the opportunity to glance at her and take her in with his gaze.

  
She was gorgeous.

He never got over her, never got tired of looking at even an inch of her. She always seemed new and wonderful every time he looked at her. Her dark skin, warm and smooth and slightly paler at the fingertips, like she had been born from the earth and the night; her silver hair, wavy and flowing out behind her like a cloud of molten starlight. She could have been the child of the moon for all he knew, dark and light all at once. Shiro studied her face too: her pointed nose, her smirking mouth, her prim eyebrows that arched so expressively when Lance made some smart-alek remark.

But what he really loved was her eyes.

_Cant’s stop staring at those ocean eyes_

He could lose track of time if he looked at them too long; he could lose his train of thought completely. They were deep blue, flecked with violet, and they made him think of deep oceans, or a brilliant sunset fading into night. When they turned to him he sometimes forgot to breathe.

_Burning cities and napalm skies_   
_Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes_

The eyes are the window to the soul, and though she was careful to shield what was inside, Shiro could still see some of it. There was so much pain in her, from losing her entire race, her entire way of life, but the flames of that had reforged her. She was so strong, even if she wasn’t sure what she was doing, she burned with fierce desire to move on, to make things right. And when that was reflected in her eyes, he could hardly stand it. They burned like stars.

_Your ocean eyes_

He could just drown in those eyes, and he was honestly a little afraid of it.

_I've been walking through a world gone blind_

He couldn’t quite understand how no one else was going crazy when she looked at them, the way he did when she looked at him.

_Can't stop thinking of your diamond mind_

Shiro felt like an idiot when she looked at him for advice. How could he think straight when she was right there next to him? He figured out how, of course, but why on earth would she ever need his advice. She was so cool and calculating and so intelligent.

_Careful creature made friends with time_   
_He left her lonely with a diamond mind_

She talked of her father sometimes; not the shadow that had hurt her so badly when it finally died. She talked about how strong and brave he was. How he could make decisions quickly and efficiently, ruling his world with a stern hand but a gentle smile. Shiro knew from how she talked of her father that she had inherited his strength too, and his brilliant mind.

_And those ocean eyes_

And, when she showed Shiro a picture, he realized that she had her father’s eyes too, oceans of kindness with a flare of fire inside.  
Shiro was so grateful to the king for giving his daughter her sharp mind and her beauty and strength.

_No fair_

But…. Shiro wondered if she looked at him the same way. Did she study his eyes?

_You really know how to make me cry_

_When you gimme those ocean eyes_

Sometimes, when the nightmares or bittersweet dreams kept them up at night, and they sat together and watched constellations spin past overhead in the main control room, she would smile softly, and look at him. With just the two of them together, he could look at her and it took him by surprise every time he saw those gorgeous eyes on him. The expressions he saw sometimes made him ache; he was trapped in her and she could do anything to him. Sometimes he drifted far, far away when he looked at those impossibly blue, blue eyes.

_I'm scared_

He wasn’t just a little afraid of how lost he could get: he was terrified.

_I've never fallen from quite this high_

He had never ever felt these things before, and none of it made sense. He lost all sense of time and space and everything in the universe seemed to slow down when he was with her, looking into her eyes like the sea. When he looked at her, when she looked at him, he felt stupid and exposed and giddy and delighted all at once and none of it made any sense at all and he was frightened in a totally new way.

_Falling into those ocean eyes_   
_Your ocean eyes_

But he loved it.

He loved her

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for sticking through this sappy thing. Oh gosh. I started writing it the other day at like two in the morning, and for a late-night attempt I think it went well. Again, thanks for reading!


End file.
